1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bogie axle for a machine, in particular an agricultural machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural machines are used to perform various agricultural functions. Typically, the agricultural machine operates on a field. These agricultural machines may include hay rakes, shredders, spreaders, plows, and wrappers.
One example of an agricultural machine is a hay rake apparatus 200 shown in FIG. 8. The hay rake 200 includes a wheeled cart 212, which includes a frame 214 and a tongue hitch 216 for attachment to a tractor or towing means (not shown), and a rake arm assembly 218. The wheeled cart 212 further includes one axle on each side thereof. A single tire 220 is mounted on each axle via a plurality of holes 221. The single tire 220 may be mounted on each axle via a hub provided on the axle.
The environment in which the agricultural machine operates over includes obstacles, such as holes, ruts, mounds, and foreign objects. These obstacles may not be visible to the operator of the agricultural machine. In addition, it may be difficult to avoid these obstacles during operation of the vehicle. Thus, the agricultural machine must deal with operating in an environment with such obstacles. During travel, the agricultural machine has to travel over and/or through the obstacles.
These obstacles are especially problematic for an agricultural machine with a single axle tire, as shown in FIG. 8. The agricultural machine with a single axle tire may not be able to roll over and/or through the obstacles. Even if the agricultural machine with a single axle tire is able to pass over or through the obstacle, this may cause damage to the agricultural machine. Difficulty in traveling over and through the obstacles may also reduce the efficiency of the function of the agricultural machine.